The Berserk Hunter
by zillamaster131
Summary: All hunters have an oath to hunt beasts but what if one hunters strays from his path and begins to hunt both beast and the innocent humans he must protect surrendering to his bloodlust but after a final confrontation with an old mentor and the rise of a new crisis. A new life and a new world will he become the beast of darkness within him or will learn to subdue his bloodlust.
1. Prologue

**This will be my first fanfiction so i do apologize if there are some inconsistency and typo with the story. This story will tell the tale of a hunter who've strayed away from the path that most hunters took upon joining the hunt.(And the main character is slightly inspired by Guts from Berserk though not by much)**

* * *

All hunts will come to an end and so will his as Caelum thought after slaying the Wet Nurse. He pauses for a moment as he approaches the lantern looking up at the full moon that sits on top of the mensis building. As he lit up the lantern he thought but what if he doesn't wish for the hunt to end. He wonders what will he do when it all ends when there is nothing more to hunt. He doesn't remember much of his past except that he was nothing but a pitiful waste of skin but here in this twisted bloody world he felt unstoppable.

His eyes open as he was brought back to the Hunter's Dream. He was quickly shocked by what he saw the dream was in flames. He quickly heads over to the doll. "What happened here?!" He asks the doll with a stern voice.

"Calm down good hunter.. The night is coming to an end and Gehrman awaits you at the foot of the great tree." The young hunter gave a quick nod before walking towards where the locked gate was at only to be stopped by The Doll."And may you find your worth in the waking world." The Doll bids him her last word. Though her expression bears no emotion but the tender and caring sound of her voice is enough ease him down.

"Thank you..thank you really for helping me." He said giving her a quick bow before heading onwards towards the locked walks slowly through the garden taking in the scenery before he sees Gehrman waiting for him.

"Good Hunter the night is coming to an end you've done what you were meant to do… Now I will release you from this dreadful hunter's dream and awake in the waking world." Caelum was unsure regarding his mentors offer. After a little while he decides to agree with The First Hunter's offer but then he heard a voice talk to him.

' _Do you wish for this to end?"_ He begins to hesitate though he has yet to speak. ' _Do you not wish to hunt more?_ " His hand slowly reaches for the hilt of the sword on his back causing Gehrman to raise an eyebrow. _'HUNT! HUNT! HUNT!'_ He shook his head as he stepped back with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry but I can't let it end here." He said as he points his weapon at the man who was once his well respected mentor. "Dear oh.. Oh dear.. What was it? The hunt? The blood? or the horrible dream? oh it doesn't matter as it always comes down to the hunter's helper to clean up these sorts of messes."Gehrman spoke as he rose from his wheelchair connecting his curved sword to the staff on his back.

Caelum stood still eyes narrowed on his former mentor as he prepares to make his move. The old hunter raises his scythe for a downward slash. As the blade was brought down Caelum dashes through the attack before throwing out a vertical slash that hit causing the old hunter to grunt. Caelum continues to dash and attack towards his mentor aggressively as if he was possessed by a beast. Seeing an opening the old hunter swings his scythe upwards launching the young hunter into the skies before bringing him down with a downward slash.

Caelum quickly backs away stabbing two vials before dashing towards Gehrman. Dodging two vertical slash he throws a charged attack which Gehrman dodged easily. As the old hunter tries to retaliate he felt his body fell to his knees as a gunshot rang throughout the garden. Caelum performs a visceral attack before backing away after creating a breathing room for himself.

"Heh you've gotten better perhaps too good" The old hunter spoke as he detaches his sword from his scythe pulling out his blunderbuss."You've been killing other hunters have you not..?" Gehrman said to his pupil with a disappointed tone he tightens his grip on both his blade and his blunderbuss. Caelum stood still as he adjust his grey wolf cap before holstering his pistol. "I'm sorry if I've strayed from my path".

He said before raising his sword running his hand through the length of the blade covering it with moonlight as he makes his stance. Voices begin speaking inside his mind. The guidance that he had received from this legendary blade of his.'Ludwig's sword? What have you done good hunter.' Gehrman furrows his eyebrow as he realizes the weapon that his pupil is using.

Their fight begins again with Caelum launching two arcane projectile from his sword. Gehrman dodges the projectiles easily surprising Caelum with his speed as he moves master than before. He then moves on to his blindside catching him with three swings of his scythe. Caelum tries to back away only to be met by several rounds hitting his torso as Gehrman fires off several rounds from his Blunderbuss.

'Screw you old man.' Caelum gritted his teeth as he analyzes Gehrman's movement. He then anticipated his movement as Gehrman dashes towards his side Caelum releases his charged attack hitting Gehrman. As he was blown back by the force of the moonlight he quickly dashes in again following up his attack with two slashes but before the second one hit Gehrman fires his blunderbuss parrying Caelum. he pathetically tries to move as Gehrman slashed at him twice he coughs blood as he held his wound backing away.

Gehrman rose up into the skies swinging his scythe. He suddenly felt a strong force hitting him causing his body to be thrown across the garden. He lets out a loud grunt as his body hits the ground. "Good Hunter the night is coming to an end do not force yourself upon this fight GIVE UP." The old hunter commands his pupil as he approaches his dying body. Caelum felt his body going numb as he was about to let go.

'LIVE! KILL! HUNT!' his eyes shot open as he heard the voice. " _Use it! Use that weapon!"_ he quickly reaches for his secondary weapon a hybrid of katana and a saber with a dagger under the hilt of the sword. He consumes three of his vials as he stood up wobbling a little. He feels the blood working it's magic."That weapon..! where did you get it..?!". "You know.." A wicked grin came upon his lips as he saw his mentor eyes widen in surprise because of the weapon he is using.

He splits the saber and dagger before dashing towards the old hunter. He noticed an ominous aura covering his mentor's body as he performs a dash attack that was easily dodged by the old hunter. He avoids several slashes thrown in by the old hunter before moving into an opening injuring his mentor with a vertical slash then stabbing him with the dagger. He dodges another attack before hitting his mentor with several more attacks. The old hunter backed away with a frown upon taking notice of the wild grin on his pupil's lips.

"Die..die..die." Caelum mutters before dashing towards his mentor like a crazed beast slashing endlessly ignoring the pain inflicted by his masters scythe. He then fools Gehrman with two feints moving behind him before backing out as Gehrman tries to reach him with the scythe he ducks under stabbing the old hunter with his Rakuyo. "Grrghh..Good hunter is this what you've become a blood crazed hunter..?" Caelum kept a stone face his grin fading from his lips as he held the back of his mentor thrusting the blade deeper into his abdomen."I've no options..i must grow stronger".

Gehrman shook his head as he heard his pupil's word."No you have choices but you were consumed by desperation and guilt." As Caelum pulls out his Rakuyo he thought about his mentor's word was it true? No it can't be it was a must he must grow stronger he must become unstoppable. Something broke his thoughts as a being descended from the moon.

"Good Hunter you must go..!" He was surprised by a sudden push from his dying mentor feeling something shoved onto his hand "Wait why are you helping me..?! I killed the one person whom you cared for the most I've strayed from the path that you've given to me..!" Caelum replied in anger as he gripped the Rakuyo tightly. "Not yet…you may have strayed from your path but your task is not finished" The old hunter placed a hand on the shoulder on his pupil as he begins to fade.

"Out of everyone I've known you deserve a second chance." Caelum was conflicted by his mentors words as he fades away but he was quickly snapped out of his thought as he felt a claw slashed his chest."Gahh..I need my vials." He said as he backed away from the horrid being he felt himself being pulled towards the Great One. Unable to back away he then looked at the bold hunter's mark given by his mentor. At first he was hesitant but as he feel his soul being sucked away by the horrid Great One he quickly consumes the bold hunter's mark the last thing he heard was the raging screech of the Great One as a white light envelops his body.

The sound of a strange beeping noise awakens him from his sleep. He opens his eye slowly before shutting it as a bright light blinds him momentarily. Keeping his eyes closed he slowly sat up feeling the soft matress and blanket covering the lower half of his body. He then opens his eye again. "Ahh.. I see how was your sleep..?".

"Wait what..? Who are you..?" As his vision begins to clear he notices a figure standing beside the bed that he was sleeping at. Grey hair,green scarf,similar dark green clothing,shaded glasses, and thin brown eyes. With just one look Caelum's instinct could tell this man is dangerous. Unable to shake off the mysterious figure's cold gaze he sat still keeping his eyes on the figure. "I fear that I should be the one asking questions.. So who are you..?".


	2. The Start Of a New Life

**Here's the second chapter of the story. Thank you Gordoc for being the first to review my story i appreciate your criticism and regarding the spacing issue that i have i've consulted with my sister since i believe she's better writer than i am so hope that the issue has been fixed if not then please tell me say so in the reviews**

* * *

"Listen old man I don't bow to anyone so answer mine first." Caelum retorted with a glare despite his instincts warning him of the danger that this man might possess to his well being.

Ozpin remained calm after hearing the young hunter's response."My name is Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy for Huntsman and Huntresses." Ozpin then brought his hand together as he hunched his back slightly narrowing his eyes on the young hunter."And now you answer my question."  
"Caelum." The young hunter replied giving Ozpin a glare challenging his authority."No surnames..?"."No, just Caelum and how did I got here..?".

Ozpin leaned back against the chair eyes still set on the young hunter as he answer his question."My students found you in the Emerald Forest severely injured with multiple cuts,gashes, and several gunshot wounds such injuries would have killed anyone who's aura have not been activated you should've been dead but you are not so here you are."

The young hunter reacted by taking a quick peek under his patient gown founding several new scars to add to his already grim collection of scars."Do you have a mirror..?". Ozpin was slightly surprise on the young hunter wasn't shocked at the sight of his new scars as if he has gotten way too used to it regardless he handed the young hunter a mirror that was on a desk across the room.

Caelum quickly took the mirror before adjusting it so that it reflects his face during his time in Yharnam he was way too occupied with hunting and simply staying alive that he had forgotten how he looked like."Heh..I'm gorgeous." The young hunter complimented himself with a grin as he examines his facial feature. His hair was quite messy and spiked in a forward direction tilting slightly to the side and jet black in color save for some of his bangs that was grey he then notice a thin stubble has grown around his square shaped face he also noticed how his eyes were yellowish in color like a lot of people who have been inflicted by the plague though he didn't care too much about it.

Seeing his reaction Ozpin covers his face with the palm of his hand before standing up from the chair before heading towards the door."Come..we have much to discuss."

Though he does not wish to obey the older man's command he knows that he is at a disadvantage if he doesn't cooperate with the stranger since although he is headstrong and slightly arrogant he is not an idiot."What about my clothes..? And my weapons..?". Caelum asked as he stood up from the bed following Ozpin as they exit the patient room.

"I will have my fellow staff member to deliver your clothing." Caelum nodded as he kept following the headmaster through the hallways of the academy. He took notice of the grand halls of whatever building he was in. The only place that is closest in style to his memories was the Cainhurst Castle but the cursed castle was dwarved in size by this academy. He also began to pay attention at the various students passing by dressed in proper uniforms he also noticed how all of them are very young. He did remember Ozpin saying that the academy was meant for huntsman and huntresses a weird calling for a hunter and one that he will not get fond of with anytime soon but still he found it to be nonsensical for the students of this academy to be so young and they seem to be alright with it of course perhaps the culture is different for wherever he is now.

"Ahh..there you are." A tall blonde woman greeted Ozpin as they came around the corner she was carrying a set of clothing that Caelum assume to be his but that aside the woman's appearance draws a grin and a wink from him.  
Glynda noticed the grinning Caelum raising her eyebrow in confusion before averting her attention back to Ozpin."Is that him..?"."Yes..he is the person that Ruby and her team saved from the forest." Ozpin replied.

The blond witch was rather judgmental regarding Caelum's action."He looks like a fool." Glynda stated to her old friend while glancing at the young hunter."Glynda I would prefer if you reserve your judgment for later"."Very well I will see you at a later time then." Glynda said before walking off to do her other task.

Ozpin turned around before giving Caelum his clothes."Here are your clothes I will wait here." Caelum nodded before heading to a nearby bathroom that Ozpin had pointed out.

"Nice to be back in this clothes." After a minute he returned back to where Ozpin was taking notice how his hunter's clothing does not reek of blood anymore he assumes that his clothes had been washed off while he was unconscious. He was wearing Henryk's garb,Gascoigne's trousers,Grey wolf cap, and Maria's hunter gloves.

"Now where's my weapon..?" Caelum asked Ozpin as they resume their walk in the academy."In time first I wish to talk as I've said we have much to discuss"."I don't like wai-" Caelums words are cut off by Ozpin's gesture as they enter an elevator."I understand your impatience but I'm sure you know better."

The elevator took them up to presumably Ozpin's office. As he entered Ozpin's office he found that the office is reminiscent of the Astral Clocktower where he killed Gehrman's dear apprentice Maria save for the transparent floor that reveals the humongous mechanical gears that revolves around the room.

"Now take a seat." Ozpin gestures Caelum towards the chair facing his table before taking a sit on his own chair he waited for Caelum to sit down before bringing his hands together."Now I will ask questions and you will answer of course if I do not mind if you spare the details if it has to do with your privacy."

Caelum nodded casually leaning back against the chair."Fair enough but I expect you to answer my questions too then we have a deal." Ozpin nodded after hearing out the hunter's request."Very well now where are you from..?".

"Yharnam." Caelum's answer was short and clear as he kept a calm expression while answering Ozpin's questions but he was surprised by Ozpin's slightly shocked reaction though the older man did well to hide his expressions."I would like to believe you but that is impossible."

"What do you mean..?" Caelum narrows his eye at the grey haired man as he waits for an answer."Yharnam is but a myth a tale that people would tell their kids as bedtime stories warning kids to be careful with things of the unknown there are possibilities that such place may have existed but all the discoveries that have been made regarding Yharnam points to the place being nothing but a myth even if it does exist that it existed around the time when the moon hasn't been shattered but no one knows how far back that was." Ozpin wasn't surprised that the young man seems to be very surprised."Let me confirm you say you came from Yharnam are you telling the truth..?".

Caelum was confused he didn't know what to answer in this world Yharnam is but a myth a twisted fairy tale to teach people not to mess with the unknown which is indeed the cause for the city's downfall but now he's confused was it all merely a bad dream of course it can't be it felt very real it couldn't be a dream the people he had murdered and slaughtered,the twisted experiments of the healing church in the research hall,the great ones, and the hunt there is no way it's all just a bad dream.

"Tell me what does this worl- uhh.. where am I again..?". Caelum stopped his question as he realized that he have not asked what world he was in."Remnant." The headmaster answered simply allowing the young hunter to continue his question.

"Alright what does Remnant know about Yharnam besides the fact that it's a myth"."Well the old saying goes that the town was blessed by a magical healing item that could heal all diseases but I believe to be nothing but myth." Ozpin shrugs slightly as he leans back after stating that he was pessimistic regarding Yharnam's existence.

"Well believe or not I'm the real thing." Caelum replied with a chuckle spreading his arms wide before resting his arms down."Anyways I was sent here by my Master to stop a crisis although from the way I see it your world is fine so I believe that I am finished here." Caelum gave Ozpin a quick bow before standing up from the chair only to be stopped by the grey haired man.  
"Wait I have an offer." Ozpin readjusted his glasses as he waits for Caelum to turn around and face him again."Enroll here in my academy as a student. Now I understand that you do not trust me but I'm sure you know that it's the only choice you have if you truly came from Yharnam I do not expect this to be a coincidence but I am not so lenient I will still maintain a strict supervision after all you are a wild element , So do you accept..?".

Caelum always prefers to do things on his own he never fancies asking help from anyone that's why he cherished the red sinister bell greatly but where he stands accepting the man's offer is indeed the best choice that way he can also figure out why did he end up here? And what did Gehrman meant by saying his task is not finished.

"Very well." Ozpin stood up extending his hand out towards Caelum the young hunter shook the headmaster hands signifying their deal."Ahh here are your weapons." Ozpin gestured towards a brief case that was at the side of his table.

Caelum moved over to the side of Ozpin's desk before opening the briefcase he was extremely relieved to found his two weapons still in it's prime condition something that he will need to be thankful for. He lifts a claymore that had a cloth wrapped around the sword just above the guard it was his beloved Holy Moonlight Sword the blade that he attained after killing Ludwig the first hunter of the healing church who became an accursed beast he then strapped the sword around his back before picking up his second weapon the Rakuyo a hybrid between a traditional katana and a cavalry saber with a dagger underneath the hilt he then picked up his firearm the simple Hunter's Pistol that he relies on for parrying his enemies.

Suddenly the elevator door opens up causing Caelum to turn around to take a look on who's arriving at the office."They are the ones that saved your life." Ozpin gestures towards the four girls that came out of the elevator.

His eyes begin scanning each individual. His eyes fell on the girl who was standing at the far left. She has a pure white hair that resembles snow a pair of blue eyes and also a scar that runs down her left eye he could tell simply by how she was dressed in all white,the way she stands, and the annoyed look on her face he could tell that she came from some sort of nobility.

Then his eyes went towards the girl to her right. She has silver eyes and short black hair with a tint of red at the ends of her hair she was also wearing a battle dress with with a red hoodie and belt that holds several rounds of ammunition. Unlike her teammate she has a smile on her face as she gazed at Caelum.

He could tell that she seems to be excited to meet him then he looked at the next girl. Blond hair,tall and strong posture, and lilac eyes. She was wearing a tan vest and black shorts. And he also noticed a gauntlet-like weapon that resembles the Stake Driver except without the stake. And he also guessed that she is a cheerful and energetic person.

The last girl was standing at the far right. She has long wavy black hair,a pair of amber cat like eyes, and a black bow that she was wearing on her head. She was also wearing a buttoned vest with coattails and white sleeveless shirt underneath the vest. Underneath her top a black stocking that seemed to shifts slightly to purple as it nears her low heeled boots.

"Now girls.. this is the young man that you saved from the forest his name is Caelum and he will be enrolling here at Beacon"."Wait what..?!" Caelum jumped slightly hearing the sudden outburst coming from the white haired girl."You can't be serious..?! We know next to nothing about him." The Schnee heiress crosses her arms as she gave Caelum a glare.

"Yes I am aware of that I believe that you all can get to know each other well besides as a huntsman you must always be open to accept new allies." Ozpin said as he tries to calm down the angered heiress.

The reaper like girl nodded in agreement as she tries to reassure her presume partner."Ozpin's right Weiss you just can't judge a person when you haven't even spoken to him"."Anyway what's your name new guy..?" The blonde haired girl asks the young hunter.

"Caelum." He gives a quick bow as he takes note that the girl with the white hair's name is Weiss he'll be sure to keep that in mind."Ohh.. and do forgive me if I do seem untrustworthy but I can assure you that you will not regret spending time with me." Caelum winks at the heiress playfully which causes Weiss to blushed though she hide it quite well.

The shortest girl of the group steps forward and shakes Caelum's hand."I'm Ruby.. Ohh! Is that your weapon..? Can I see it? Please! Please!." Caelum laughs nervously as he backs away keeping his weapons away from her."Perhaps at later time".

Then the blond one steps up and points to herself."I'm Yang and the quiet one is Blake,Ruby's my sister and that ice queen over there is Weiss." Yang said after introducing herself.

"Now Caelum they will show you to your room I will give you a one day of holiday so you can familiarize yourself with the academy and it's layouts. Regarding your uniform and schedule I will have it delivered to your room as soon as possible." Ozpin said as he hands a small thin long object that is unknown to him and what he assumes to be his room keys.

He gave a quick bow before descending from the tower with the girls. As they walked through the crowded hallways Caelum took several looks on the strange object that Ozpin gave him."Umm..Can you girls elaborate what this is..?".

Caelum's words cause the four girls to raise their eyebrows both bewildered and surprise."You don't know what's a scroll..?" Blake asked as she turns to face him.

"No..not at all what exactly is this..?" Caelum shook his head as he held up the foreign object."Well basically it's main purpose is as a communication device." Yang explained to Caelum as she pulled out her own scroll.

Caelum gave two quick nods as he begins to inspect his scroll again."Where do you come from,Caelum?" Ruby asked as she looks over her shoulder towards Caelum."Yharnam." He said as he pressed the diamond shaped button activating his scroll.

The girl was silent for a while and they seem to have stopped talking. Caelum looked up from his scroll to found all four girls giving him a weird look."Surely you are not a delusional idiot?" Weiss crosses her arms as she hears Caelum's answer.

"Caelum, Uhm.. Yharnam is something like Wonderland you know it's just worse..?". Ruby spoke out as she giggles nervously as she tries not to offend him.

"I do not understand what you four are speaking of I truly came from Yharnam." Caelum said claiming his honesty earning a suspicious look from Blake that he was not aware of. "Well I suppose believe what you want to believe,eh?" Yang said giving Caelum a fist bump to the shoulder.

"Well anyway here is your room." Yang said pointing towards a door to their left before pointing to another door then the one next to it."That's our room and that's team JNPR's room so if you have any question you can knock at our door or theirs in case we're away."

"Thank you for escorting me here." He gives the four girls a smile as he bows before seeing the girls return to resume their classes. He unlocks his room taking a deep breath as he step inside."Right..right boy things surely have escalated quickly."

He puts down his Holy Moonlight Sword and Rakuyo at the side of his table. He then proceeds to take off his garb,cap, and his gloves before heading towards the bathroom. He then turns so that his back faces the bathroom mirror noticing that his scars was still there.

He then checked his right shoulder and found out the caryll's rune that he had remembered was carved onto his shoulder. He recognizes the four symbols the one at the most top was the beast embrace the rune that he equipped to compliment his aggressive hunting style. Then the three runes below it was a pair of Clockwise and one Anti-Clockwise metamorphosis.

He then examines how his eye color that used to be black have become yellowish a symptom often found on those who are inflicted. Then he opens up examining his teeth he noticed how a lot of them have gotten sharper."Right..right I'm beginning to change." He chuckles as he stepped outside the bathroom.

"How did you little ones got in here?". He suddenly stopped when he saw his four messengers appear on the floor. The messengers responded with a moan before delivering his storage box."Ahh..thank you." He kneeled down opening his storage box. He began unloading his storage box pulling out the other weapons and attire he has in his reserve.

"Is it true that I was brought to the future after being released from the dream?". He asks the four messengers as he takes out his Ludwig's Holy Blade and Burial Blade. The four messengers disappears into their portal before reappearing with a note in hand. Caelum opens up the note and begins reading it.

' _Good Hunter, We ourselves does not know why exactly you were brought here. We ourselves have lost contact with the dream your storage box was the only thing that we could salvage before we were severed from the dream'._

"Right." Caelum nodded as he rolls the note putting it down at the table."What about the Doll?" The messengers shook earning a mixture of disappointment and grief on Caelum's face. "I see.. Then does any of you have any information regarding Remnant and Beacon?". The messengers took out another note handing it to Caelum.

' _The world of Remnant is divided to four kingdoms Vale,Mistral,Vacuo, and Atlas. You are currently in Vale's domain'._ Caelum nodded after receiving their answer."I see.. Well then I request all of you to find more information regarding this world and what happened to Yharnam once I left." The messengers disappears into their portal after receiving his order.

"Right now.. Time to check my stocks." He said as he begins to count what remains of his reserves."A hundred blood vials.. a hundred quicksilver bullets.. fifteen beast blood pellets.. ehh.. five blue and lead elixirs and uhh.. fifty of each fire papers." After counting his reserves he proceeds to move all his attire into the bathroom for him to wash later so all of them reeks of blood.

A knock could be heard on the door as he took out his old hunter bone before closing the storage."Hang on! I'm coming." He said as he quickly grabs his foreign garb since it's cleanest attire he currently has. He opens the door to found Professor Goodwitch holding what seems to be his uniform and his schedule."Mr. Caelum this is your uniform and your schedule." She hands Caelum's uniform and schedule to him. "Now although Professor Ozpin has grant you a free day for you to familiarize yourself I will need you to attend my class today as I feel the need to assess your abilities do you mind?".

"No.. not at all I'll be there as soon I sort out my room." He gave a quick nod before closing his door. He places his schedule at his table before taking his Rakuyo and hunter pistol with him. "I probably should bring this with me too." He decides to bring the foreign object that Ozpin had given him before.

Although he felt confident that he could find his own way he forgot to ask Professor Goodwitch regarding the location of her class is held and the directions on where to go. Because of this he spent about an hour and a half getting himself lost around the academy before finally finding her class after asking a lot of students.

He enters what seems to be a training arena. He notices that they were several students already sitting at the benches and two students who are currently sparring. One of them he recognized to be Weiss. "Caelum..! Here!". Caelum looked over to where the voice came from and saw Yang waving at him telling him to come over.

"I thought you had a free day." Yang asked as Caelum takes a seat."Professor Goodwitch said she wants to asses me so I suppose why not?" Yang nodded in response. "Where's Ruby and Blake?" Caelum asks while watching Weiss's fight.

"Ohh they're buying drinks they should be back here soon." As Yang finishes her sentence Weiss was activating her semblance. She uses her glyphs as steps as she rises into the air before using it as a shield to block an incoming projectile. "How did she do that?!" Caelum was shocked as he watches Weiss using her semblance.

"She's using her semblance, Glyphs." Yang explained though Caelum seems to more confused. "Semblance..? Glyphs? What are you speaking of, Yang?". "Man, you really are an outsider aren't ya?" Yang said with a look disbelief at Caelum's lack of knowledge.

Caelum on the other hand was still amazed by how Weiss used her special abilities to increase her speed and trapping the her opponent in place. "At least you know what aura is, Right?" Yang asked again only to be given another confused look by Caelum.

"Aura? What nonsense are you spouting, Yang?". Caelum responded cocking his eyebrow."You mean Arcane?" This time it was Yang's turned to be confused by Caelum's word."Know what? I'll just explained everything later".

As they finished their conversation Weiss had already defeated her opponent. After a little while Weiss came back from inside the arena. "What is this suspicious man doing here?" Weiss asked Yang after noticing Caelum who was waving at her as she came up."You need to ease up, Princess." Caelum said with a grin."Next match is Caelum against Cardin Winchester." The speaker called up the next fighters.

"Well that's my call I'll get going." Caelum said standing up from his chair before walking pass Yang and Weiss. "And besides Princess I've no ill intent well at least not yet." Caelum whispers to Weiss's ears before heading towards the stairs that leads down to the Arena.

"He does not make any sense." Weiss said while crossing her arms as she took a sit."Heh.. You tell me doesn't even know what aura and semblance even is." Yang said before cheering for Caelum. "You're not lying, Are you?" Weiss said in disbelief which Yang responds to by simply shaking her head.

"Hey Guys! We're back." Ruby said as she arrives with Blake handing both Yang and Weiss their drinks."Huh.. Caelum will be fighting." Blake points out as she took a sit."Really? What weapon is he using!." Ruby said as she looks towards Caelum noticing his weapon a hybrid between a Katana and a Saber.

"Umm… His aura meter is not popping up." Blake points out again towards the scoreboard while taking a drink. Caelum's aura meter did not display a bar instead it shows an error warning. "Don't tell me that fool haven't had his aura unlocked." Weiss remarked noticing the error displayed on the aura meter."Well he did say he doesn't know what both aura and semblance is." Yang adds in earning a surprised reaction from Ruby while Blake just raised her eyebrows.

"You seeing what I'm seeing." Glynda asked her co-worker as she takes a look at Caelum's aura meter."So it's not a bluff then." Ozpin shook his head after hearing Goodwitch spoke."Let's just see what happens first tell them to proceed we'll intervene if things gets out of hands." Goodwitch nodded before reaching for the mic. _'Proceed as planned the teachers will intervene if things gets out of hand.'_

"Boy! You sure that armor is weighing you down..?" Caelum taunted his opponent as he stretches his limbs preparing to fight. "Hey! Shut up new kid! I'll mess you up the same way I did to Jaunedice." Cardin grinned as he readies his mace."I don't know what you're talking about but." Caelum disappears in a puff of smoke before suddenly appearing in front of Cardin slashing at his chest pushing him back slightly."How did you?!" Cardin said as he tries to readjust his balance.

Caelum raises his eyebrow noticing that his attack still leaves the armor unscathed. Team RWBY on the other hand was surprised by how fast he moves in a split second."You said he doesn't have a semblance." Weiss points towards the replay clip showing how Caelum disappears and reappears leaving a puff of smoke. "Well that's what he said." Yang simply shrugged as she,Ruby, and Blake is just as bewildered as Weiss is.

"That should've really done the job." Caelum wonders as he watches Cardin adjusting his balance."Eat this!" Cardin presses the button on the hilt of his mace firing off explosives blast."Too easy." Caelum mumbles as he activates the old hunter bone causing him to disappear again in a puff of smoke. Cardin wasn't able to keep up with Caelum's speed.

To Caelum this was child's play his opponent is nothing but a fodder compared to the other hunters he has faced in his hunt."You know if you're going to be an arrogant bastard." Caelum appears in front of Cardin delivering a forward thrust knocking him back."You'll need to be able to back it up." Caelum said as he splits the katana and the dagger performing a transformation attack causing more damage. He also noticed how Cardin's meter on the big screen above the arena. He deciphers that he needs to drain the meter to win."Should be easy enough." While Caelum was busy examining the giant screen on top of the arena he didn't see Cardin coming onto his blindside.

"Get fucked." Cardin said as he brought his mace down upon Caelum's body knocking him back far away."Intruding someone's thought is rude, " Caelum said as he stood up wiping some of the blood of his injured cheek. Cardin gritted his teeth not believing that his attack didn't even seem to faze him but he also noticed how he was bleeding.

Caelum sighed as he holsters his pistol and cracks his neck."I really didn't plan on being serious but you just had to." Caelum grinned as he gripped both the dagger and the katana. He set his eyes on Cardin before dashing towards him at high speed.

Cardin tries to hit him with a heavy swing which Caelum dodges easily. "Sloppy, ." Cardin looks infuriated hearing Caelum's words."You dam- Gah..!" Cardin grunts in pain as he receives a charged thrusts attacks that he didn't even see coming. Cardin activates his crystal dust firing an explosive blasts in close range since Caelum was standing in front of him. He blown back by his attack because he fired it at point black range and Caelum have moved out of reach of the explosion.

As he tries to stand Caelum kicked his chest upwards knocking him up. He quick performs a spinning slash that looked almost like a dance move. The attack drains Cardin's aura bar in one hit. Caelum walks over to the downed Cardin ready to thrust his katana down his throat. Suddenly a his attack was parried by a cane.

"Restrain yourself, Caelum." Ozpin said narrowing his eyes at Caelum as he stood in a protective manner. Caelum then glance at Cardin founding that his opponent is currently shivering in fear."Do forgive me I understand." Caelum gave a quick bow before heading back towards the bench where Team RWBY were sitting at.

"Caelum..! How did you do that?! That was awesome." Ruby was very excited after seeing Caelum's fight."Ohh.. And then you were using your semblance like voosh! You disappear then you reappear like boom! Cardin didn't even see it coming." Ruby exclaims slightly exaggerating the fight.

"Miss Ruby I believe that your statement is an exaggeration but I do appreciate your compliment." Caelum nodded giving her a smile before sheathing away his Rakuyo.

"But weren't you injured..? I swear you were bleeding on your cheek it looked quite severe too." Blake asks showing concerned towards Caelum. She recalled how Caelum took a straight hit from Cardin's mace to the face.

"I am alright there is nothing that all four of you should be concerned about I'm fine." Caelum said choosing not to reveal his rally ability."Well if you say so then." Yang pats her back giving him a thumbs up."Considering that don't even have your aura unlocked and a semblance you kick Cardin's ass."

"I do admit that you display skills that surpasses mine." Weiss complimented Caelum while crossing her arms and looking away."But that does not mean that I've trusted you yet I'm simply giving credit where credit is due." Caelum chuckles before nodding after hearing her."Fair enough I appreciate it."

Ozpin was looking at the Team RWBY and Caelum from a distance on the other side of the arena."So he's not bluffing then. He doesn't have an aura and a semblance well at least yet and he is also not fond of the technologies that we are using." Ozpin nodded before looking over his shoulder towards Goodwitch."What about the blood tests?"

"It says positive, he's not human perhaps he still is but his body is undergoing a change but into what exactly? That I don't have the answers too." Ozpin took one last glance at the group before turning around and begins exiting the arena."So what will you do with him? He is a very skilled huntsman and he might just be the strongest student in this academy considering he does not possess any semblance and his aura is yet to be unlocked." Goodwitch asked before following Ozpin soon after exiting the arena together.

"For now all we could do is watch and see." He pauses his walk for a moment to look at Glynda."Caelum is stranger who came from a land that is but a myth and I don't believe that this kinds of events are simply coincidence. Please Glynda I'll need you to maintain a close eye on him I am not surprise if our enemies in the dark have begun their move." Goodwitch nodded towards Ozpin before the two parts ways.

' _Just who are really, Caelum?'._ Ozpin while on the way back to his office.

* * *

 **If any of you find Caelum to be quite upbeat and carefree that is mainly because he already sanity is slowly decaying since he is currently undergoing transformation into a beast though and because of this his sense of morality is little bit off that's why he nearly killed Cardin causing Ozpin to intervene but he won't fully transform until further into the story but even then he still. I'm also planning to give him an aura and a semblance of himself but i want to hear you guys suggestion first for now thank you reading!.**


End file.
